lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/May 15, 2006
Berethor222 is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Matthew Fox: This is Matthew Fox and you're listening to the Official Lost Podcast on abc.com. [Opening Lost theme] Kris White: Welcome to the Official Lost Podcast. Today, we sit down with Matthew Fox to discuss a particularly painful topic, tattoos. He'll also be revealing more on-set antics. This week, birthdaying. Of course, we'll also be joined by our favorite birthday boys, executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. And, after last week's enigmatic "Question Mark," they have some 'splaining to do. They'll also be marching us forward with a preview of this week's episode, "Three Minutes," which, in case you already didn't know, is the prelude to the season finale. "Three Minutes" airs Wednesday, May 17 from 9 to 10 PM, only on ABC. [Lost theme] [Sound clip from Lost - Locke convincing Jack to push the button in "Orientation"] Kris White: A few weeks ago we interviewed Matthew Fox about all things Lost, but the one topic we didn't get to cover was the one that covers him, tattoos. Matthew Fox: Yeah, actually when I was cast in Lost, um... you know uh... I remember talking to J.J. and Damon about the tattoos, and wondering whether or not every day I was walking around this island, whether I was going to have to do tattoo coverage and they thought it was a really cool, uh, idea that, and I-I think it's very interesting as well. I mean, it's not something you would normally think that a spinal surgeon and with sort of Jack's background that he would have gone through a period where he did that, but I think it makes for a really interesting, um, story. That's what tattoos for me is-is really about, is uh, is sort of memories or ideas or um, moments or events in my life that are very, very important and I think, uh, things that I want to, um, make a part of me, and um, so I imagine Jack probably appro-approached it the same way and so finding out what they mean to Jack Shephard is gonna be really interesting, um, I have a feeling that this sort of the next chapter in his backstory after what's happened with him and Sarah will involve him, uh, probably spinning out, uh, pretty badly and going to a fairly dark part of himself at some point and I think that the tattoos that Jack Shephard has will have something to do with that period of his life. [Sound clip from Lost - Kate talking to Jack about his tattoos in "House of the Rising Sun"] Matthew Fox: Well, tattooing for me, it's a pretty intense experience, again, I-I've never done any tattoo that was just a, uh, a-a spur of the moment thing, I've never done anything that was just aesthetic, uh, some of them I've drawn myself, uh, some of them I've had custom-given ideas to other artists that have drawn them and then applied them and, um, so they are very, they're-they're a long process for me. I spend a lot of time, uh, when I decide that I want to take something in my life and have it represented on-on-on my body and some sort of, um, art, you know, form. It-It's-It's a really long and fairly intense process, so yeah, I do enjoy it though. Kris White: As most girls will tell you, guys with tattoos are hot, as long as they don't say 'I heart breakfast cereal' or some wimpy crap like that, but the real question is, did Matthew's tattoos play any part in acquiring his nickname 'Foxy'? Matthew Fox: That nickname is-was the nickname that my father, all of his friends called him as well, and so uh, I really in that respect it's really nostalgic to me an-and it and it's uh, I think a great deal of my dad, and uh, I remember as a child his friends calling him Foxy, how familiar that was, and-and the way they you know they obviously, um, really liked him and I-I really uh, I don't mind that, I don't mind it at all. Kris White: Last podcast, Naveen Andrews revealed some of the ways people deal with the long days on set. His answer was corpsing. Foxy's is a little more, well absurd, in that sort of Mad Hatter's tea party kind of way. Matthew Fox: Well, for some reason or another, I-I don't know how this got started, but, lately on the set, uh, people have been chosen to have happy birthday-I mean somebody will just chose-choose somebody to and we'll all sing 'Happy Birthday' to them and it's not their birthday and it's sort of like it kind of puts people on the spot for all the wrong-I don't know, it's just one of those sort of th-the crew works these incredibly long hours and it's a very strain you know to shoot, and so, we're kind of coming up with um, what would seem to be some sort of inane ways of entertaining ourselves. Kris White: Of course the two people that are always entertaining, but never inane, are executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, whom we now turn it over to for a preview of this week's epic adventure, "Three Minutes." theme music Carlton Cuse: Well, hello and welcome to another podcast Damon. Damon Lindelof: Welcome, well thank you Carlton. Carlton Cuse: No, you just don't say thank you not welcome. Damon Lindelof: Thank you, I can say you're welcome. Carlton Cuse: Yes, you can say you're welcome. Damon Lindelof: Thank you, Carlton, you're welcome. Carlton Cuse: Well, let's rehash, uh... "?" How shall, shall we do that? Damon Lindelof: Yes. Yes we should. Carlton Cuse: So we discovered another hatch called the Pearl. Damon Lindelof: We did. Carlton Cuse: What's up with that? Damon Lindelof: Uh... Locke and Eko, uh, were sort of led there, by uh, sort of uh, dream-like imagery, both of them, sort of inter-connectedly. Uh... Eko had a dream sort of telling him he had to find this place and then Locke had a dream where he thought he was Eko and Yemi was in it. There was a wheelchair, kind of tripped out, and big question mark, did a little digging, so...let's move on. Carlton Cuse: Fantastic, so... is anything-is anything about the Hatch viewers should keep in mind as we're moving toward the finale? Damon Lindelof: I think there was a lot to digest in there, I mean, you know, what's really cool and uh, my wife, Heidi sort of pointed this out to me is, tha-that whole scene from when Locke and Eko go in there, they're-they just don't say anything to each other for several minutes until Eko finds the Orientation tape. He just turns around and says, "John", but it's- there's all these sort of significant discoveries going on. As a fan, I would sort of be fairly interested in that-that printout that-that Locke, um, that might be coming back at some point. Um...but uh... Carlton Cuse: Yeah, that would be a good guess. And of course what the discovery of the Hatch means in terms of Eko and Locke's attitude is also really important. Damon Lindelof: No, absolutely. Even more important, in fact. The idea that Eko has stated that he is going to go back and start pushing the button and Locke is done pushing the button, um, that's sort of an interesting role reversal for a guy who once said to Jack, you know, "I'm," you know, "I'm gonna be the one who pushes this button," come hell or high water, so you know, Locke's faith has been challenged, and he's sort of come out the other side, and uh, decided that he's been engaged in a fool's errand, which is, uh, hopefully not the way people will feel about Lost when all is said and done. Carlton Cuse: That-This episode was the episode that Darren Aronofsky was slated to direct, and unfortunately he fell out, uh, due to his own movie and his, uh, some personal obligations. So we ended up having Deran Sarafian direct the episode and um, uh, who did a really excellent job, I think. Damon Lindelof: And he spells his name differently than Darren Aronofsky. Carlton Cuse: Right, but they are probably the two best 'Daron' directors out there. Damon Lindelof: I would be hard pressed to think of a third 'Daron', you know, who along the two Darons theme of life, you know from began in 'Bewitched', and now that fine legacy continues here on Lost. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Here on Lost, exactly. So, uh, "Three Minutes," that's comin' up next, Damon. Damon Lindelof: And, uh, Carlton, there's a lot of speculation out there, is that the episode is called "Three Minutes" because it's only three minutes long. Is there any truth to that rumor? Carlton Cuse: Uh, it is, in fact. ABC is going to be selling a massive amount of commercial time, so that we can, uh, we can make a spectacular titanic-like episode next year of the show. Damon Lindelof: We've actually-the good news for you fans, we can break here for you, right here, podcast exclusive, Lost has been picked up for a third season of 181 episodes, but each episode will only be four minutes long. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: So we're already work on those already. Carlton Cuse: I know. Next year's-Next year's gonna be busy. We're gonna have the episodes, the mobisodes, and... Damon Lindelof: All sorts of fun things. Carlton Cuse: All sorts of fun stuff. Damon Lindelof: Fun surprises that we're cooking up. Carlton Cuse: In fact, we're actually-we've actually been working with the writers for Season 3 already, and doing a little, uh, what we call mini-camp. We were actually in Hawaii last week with the entire Season 3 writing staff, um, sort of planning out in a little bit more detail what our-what our stories are gonna be for, uh, for Season 3. Damon Lindelof: That should be a lot of fun. I'm really looking forward to Season 3. Carlton Cuse: I can tell. I think you'll be looking forward a little more when you get back from your vacation. Damon Lindelof: Exactly. Well we're-we're in the midst of editing the finale, uh, as well, right now, so you know, as-as ju-just in terms of the behind the scenes peek at things, and I know this isn't about "Three Minutes," you know we finished shooting the finale just about two days ago, and... Carlton Cuse: In fact, we're actually shooting pick-up shots today for the finale. Damon Lindelof: And it will air, you know, depending on when you're listening to this podcast, two weeks from the day that we finish shooting it, so that's a fairly compressed time period for all of our amazing crew to do their effects, and Michael Giacchino to write his score, and... Carlton Cuse: We have four editors cutting it and, um, you know, it's gonna be-but it's gonna be good. We're very excited about it. Damon Lindelof: So, that explains why Carlton is not as funny today as he usually is. I'm tryin' to do-- Carlton Cuse: You-Oh, you're a barrel of laughs today, yourself. Damon Lindelof: I am, but "Three Minutes," Michael's episode, uh, we're gonna be finding out, I believe, uh, I am told a little more about why he did what he did to Ana Lucia and Libby, and uh... Carlton Cuse: Let's basically-They got a shot of Walt in the promos, so, you know, Walt, we're probably seeing Walt. Damon Lindelof: We're probably be seeing-We're probably be seeing Walt. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, and it's actually, I think an episode that's going to help the uh, fans, uh, understand with a little bit more clarity why Michael did the things that he did. Would that be fair? Damon Lindelof: I think it's very fair. Carlton Cuse: Excellent. Should we just get on to the questions? Cause that's all Damon Lindelof: That's all I really showed up for. flourish Carlton Cuse: Okay, um, can I, um, can I start? Damon Lindelof: Would you? Carlton Cuse: Uh, 'Podcast Comment Tomatoes' by Lostgirl71, long time listener, first time poster. Damon Lindelof: Wow. Carlton Cuse: "Damon, quit making fun of Carlton for eating tomatoes like a piece of fruit. Tomatoes are fruit. They are technically a berry. I wouldn't even touch your pants." Damon Lindelof: Wow. Laughs Carlton Cuse: "Will we be seeing tomatoes on any upcoming episodes and are tomatoes the key to the Island's mysteries?" Damon Lindelof: Carlton, I am sorry that I made fun of you for eating tomatoes like fruit. over Carlton Oddly enough, oddly enough, I don't even touch my own pants, which makes it very difficult to get dressed in the morning, but there's a complex apparatus... Carlton Cuse: over Damon Wearin' 'em, wearing them anyways, so you know. The Scottish kilt thing, by the way, is-is actually, many people would consider very flattering. I've heard some very good comments around the lot. Damon Lindelof: It all depends on where I wear my-this is it, I wear my below the knee kilt this morning, and um, I think that's more...um... Carlton Cuse: Well it's kind of foggy today. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, exactly. But uh... Carlton Cuse: Tomatoes are the key to the Island's mysteries. Damon Lindelof: As are kilts, so uh, Carlton, may I ask you a question, please? is ringing Carlton Cuse: Somebody answer that phone. Okay. Damon Lindelof: Uh, this is, uh, this is posted by "Potentialflip", um, I guess that's a threat 'cause you potentially flip channels if we begin to piss her off. "Is there some kind of message in the deaths of-" Carlton Cuse: over Damon Are you sure it doesn't refer to, like, just her tone at being flip? Damon Lindelof: Maybe. I don't know, we'll never know. There's a mystery for us to never to get solved. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: "Is there some kind of message in the deaths on the Island? The last three women to die on the Island have: A) Been women, B) Entered some sort of romantic relationship, C) And all got gut-shot! There are all kinds of lines to be connected here, but the message that jumps out at me is should all the unmarried women on the Island invest in bulletproof chastity belts?" Carlton Cuse: Clearly, and by the way, romantic relationships, you mean sex. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, exactly. Carlton Cuse: Um, well, you know, we don't-we're not really trying to be that moralistic, are we? Damon Lindelof: Libby didn't have sex. Carlton Cuse: She didn't have sex. Well, no, but she was getting ready to...get down there, with the blankets and the wine...If you think about sex you're pretty hitched out on Lost, I think. Damon Lindelof: Even thinking about it will get you gut-shot. So, and if you're a woman. Carlton Cuse: Yes, exactly. Damon Lindelof: That's pretty much the rule of it, I guess. Carlton Cuse: Yes, so you're absolutely right. In fact, uh, chastity bel-uh, a kevlar chastity belt would be very good. Damon Lindelof: Available at your local re-Wal-Mart this summer. Carlton Cuse: Fantastic. Damon Lindelof: A new Lost product. Carlton Cuse: So, um, podcast question: "What was on the table in the Pearl, Damon?" by "Jodocast". "So tell me, Damon and Carlton, were the previous inhabitants of the Pearl station avid cannabis fans? I'm pretty sure I saw a joint and cannabis nuggets on the table that Locke shone his flashlight on when Locke and Eko first came into the monitoring room. What's the deal, homies?" Damon Lindelof: Uh, well, it was a cigarette, uh, that was still burning, but I-if it were cannabis it would explain a lot about what was going on in that Pearl station. Carlton Cuse: If I had, you know-if one was sitting in the Pearl station watching those monitors all day, one might want to actually... Damon Lindelof: It would be awesome if they found like-like Pink Floyd's The Wall down there, and The Wizard of Oz and they realize that they were like watching it with the music on there like I used to do in college, but of course without cannabis, because drugs are bad. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: We just wanna say that on the record. Real bad. It just occurred to me that I meant Dark Side of the Moon instead of The Wall. That's what you watch the Wizard of Oz to. Carlton Cuse: That's right, and so you haven't been, you know, imbibing any of those substances... Damon Lindelof: No, but drugs are still bad. Carlton Cuse: They are bad. Damon Lindelof: Hey, um, Carlton, Carlton Cuse: Yeah? Damon Lindelof: This is from name, there's literally no vowels in this person's name. Uh, Y-G-O-L-O-... Carlton Cuse: Think they're from Eastern Europe? Damon Lindelof: Yep, "People who work on Lost seem to be very tight-lipped about the show's goings-on. There haven't been many significant spoilers leaked about the show. Since so many people work on the show, how is it that not much information has been leaked? Do you tie your employees up? Do you blindfold them on set? Or are they just content to keep their mouths shut?" Carlton Cuse: Um, we actually do tie them up. Um, it makes the crew work a little slower, but, in fact it's kind of essential for security purposes. No, it's actually been amazing, I think you know, everyone who works on the show really does appreciate the, um, you know, the-the success of the show and sort of recognizes that the success of the show is in part due to the fact that fans don't get the stories spoiled, so everyone has been really quite, uh, amazing at, uh, at keeping the secrets of the show, in fact, you know when we try to do our sort of, uh, um, no way out ferreting out of intelligence when there are leaks, it usually seems to appear to come from, you know, more like, you know, within the uh, the corporate halls here, as opposed to from the crew. Damon Lindelof: Right, so, you know, i-i-it, a lot of people were generally surprised by Michael shooting Ana Lucia and Libby, and the reason that that is because we let everybody know on our team that we wanted to keep that a secret, and then there are other things that we talk about that we sometimes tease, and you know, like Desmond's coming back for example in the finale, that it you know, that we know that we couldn't possibly protect as a secret, but hopefully by revealing that, people are less hungry to go seeking spoilers. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, and I mean I think that, you know people who really want find spoilers can dig around on the Internet and probably locate them, and our real concern is basically just trying to make sure they don't bleed across into the mainstreet press because, um, I think people don't really want to have the experience ruined, and I think that we sort of felt like by announcing that Shannon was dying earlier in the season, um... Damon Lindelof: That someone was dying, right. Carlton Cuse: That someone was dying, yeah. Damon Lindelof: Everyone found out. Carlton Cuse: It-It motivated everyone to find out that it was her, so when it actually happened, it's not a secret at all. All right, let me ask you one more question here, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Final question. Carlton Cuse: "Perhaps the most important question about Lost" Damon Lindelof: Woah. Carlton Cuse: By "ExaltedSin50". Damon Lindelof: Right. Carlton Cuse: Laughs "Simply put," Damon Lindelof: Uh oh. Carlton Cuse: "When is the Geronimo Jackson album being released? I cannot wait to hear their complete rap about the lime-lemony limey taste of Sprite. In fact I honestly don't think anyone can, so, when can I expect to buy a copy, and will either of you be appearing on it, though Damon seems like he might have a really bad singing voice, so let's hope not. Carlton, maybe. On a side note, keep up the good work and good luck with the zombie season, James M." Damon Lindelof: Well, James, laughs that is officially the most important question that we've ever been asked about Lost, and a-all I can s- Carlton Cuse: That is the greatest question. Damon Lindelof: It is sort of fantastic. Uh, all we can say about Geronimo Jackson is that, in terms of finding their music, I guess you have to go out and look for it because this is a ac-this a real band, so you know, they-there are only two albums that we know of, only one of which we've ever listened to, but they are sort of just an obscure, um, band who did most of their recording in the early 70's I guess, so in terms of actually getting their music, we'd be happy to burn you a-a-a CD of our album, but there probably weren't many pressings because the band was not terribly successful, um, that's what makes them so charming. Carlton Cuse: And Damon actually does have a desire to sing a Geronimo Jackson cover, but we haven't, um, we haven't actually found a appro-appropriate place to put that in the show yet. Damon Lindelof: Exactly, so enjoy your Sprite, James. Carlton Cuse: Alright, then, so uh, I guess we'll see you guys next time for another exciting podcast. Damon Lindelof: There's only one podcast left, I guess. Carlton Cuse: Well I think, there are two actually, aren't there? Because we're gonna do one before the finale and we're gonna do a post-finale, uh... Damon Lindelof: We're gonna do a wrap-up. There's only one more podcast in advance of a new episode of Lost. Carlton Cuse: Well, there is that, yes, exactly. Damon Lindelof: I'm trying to build up, like, there's a finale podcast coming! Carlton Cuse: in strange voice Only one more podcast before the Lost finale! Damon Lindelof: in same strange voice If this-If this podcast rocked your socks, just wait until next podcast! voice I can't do the voice as well as you. Alright. Carlton Cuse: But you can probably sing better than James M. thinks, don't you think? You wanna sing-You wanna sing us a song? Damon Lindelof: We're not-I can't possibly sing worse than James M. thinks, so I will just bid you a fair adieu. Carlton Cuse: Adieu! Damon Lindelof: Gesundheit. Carlton Cuse: Bye. Kris White: That brings us to the end of this podcast. Be sure to check out abc.com where you can submit your own fan questions and also screen this week's episode of Lost after it airs. Just got to 'lost.abc.com'. "Three Minutes" airs Wednesday, May 10, from 9 to 10 PM only on ABC. Lost Theme Category:Official Podcasts